death_battle_and_one_minute_melee_fannonfandomcom-20200215-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Zeus vs Deus
Zeus vs Deus 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Zeus from the God of War franchise and Deus from Capcom's Asura's Wrath. Description ''It's the battle of Gods with God of War vs Asura's Wrath! The King of the Gods against the leader of the Seven Deities! Who shall keep their crown? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Zeus.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Deus.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Karma Fortress Deus observed the members of the Seven Deities gathering Mantra. A man then teleported into the fortress. "And who are you supposed to be?" Deus questioned. "I am Zeus, King of the Gods. Bow before me, and I may spare you for mimicking me." Zeus answered. "Bow to you?! Ha!" Deus snorted. "I am Deus, leader of the Seven Deities and the true ''King of the Gods. ''You ''bow before ''me!" "You will pay for your insolence!" And with that, the two generated electricity from their bodies. '''GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Deus was the first to attack, unleashing multiple lightning bolts on Zeus. But the father of Kratos walked through all but the final lightning bolt. He blocked the final lightning bolt with his Golden Fleece and redirected it toward Deus, but the leader of the Seven Deities was barely fazed. Deus then used telekinesis to push Zeus away. He then unleashed more lightning bolts, striking Zeus this time, but Zeus barely felt the attacks. Zeus teleported in front of Deus and preformed an uppercut, sending Deus flying upwards. Zeus followed him and performed several electrical punches. He then grabbed Deus' head and tossed him toward the other side of the Karma Fortress. "I see you have some power, Zeus." Deus said. "But none of your power comes remotely close to my true power." Deus then "merged" with the Karma Fortress to become Sakra Devanam Indra Deus. "Am I supposed to be impressed?" was Zeus' reaction. "This is my ultimate form. Nothing surpasses." Deus materialized his mask of light and his nunchaku; Sakra. "None of that matters. Nothing surpasses the power of a God." Zeus then materialized the Gauntlet of Zeus and the Blade of Olympus. "These are the true weapons fit for a God." Deus used his nunchaku to create electrical streams. Zeus continued to charge toward Deus, blocking and dodging all of Deus' attacks. Zeus tried to strike Deus with his gauntlet, but Deus teleported behind him. But Zeus turned around and slashed Deus' chest with the Blade of Olympus. He swiped again and again and again. He then grabbed Deus and tossed him to the ground. "Submit!" "Never!" Zeus attempted to stab Deus with the Blade of Olympus. The two struggled for a few seconds until Zeus was able to stab Deus in the stomach. "It did not have to be this way, Deus. This path was of your choosing." "You're a fool, Zeus..." Deus coughed and gasped. "...This world needs me to protect them from the Gohma..." "Even now as you draw your last breath, you continue to defy me?! Everything you've ever known means nothing compared to the might of Olympus. You will never be the King of the Gods. Your life ends here!" Zeus then materialized the Gauntlet of Zeus and proceeded to beat Deus' face in until it was nothing more than chunks of meat and bone. Zeus pulled the Blade of Olympus out of his lifeless opponent and laughed evilly. Deus' body then disappeared. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ZEUS! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees